1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to driver software sensing an ink cartridge prior to generation of print data and, more particularly, to driver software loaded on a host computer having a Microsoft Windows operating system which senses the replacement of the ink cartridge in an automatic manner.
2. Related Art
Computers were designed at the beginning of development to perform arithmetical and logical operations for solving complex mathematical problems in the science technology, and they have been developed for more users to utilize with ease widely. In this respect, versions of DOS (Disk Operating System) have been developed as operating systems managing the hardware and software of computers more efficiently.
After DOS was developed, Microsoft(R) Windows(R) operating systems have been developed and widely used as operating systems designed to support the graphical user interface. Microsoft Windows operating systems enable users to perform different functions simultaneously in a single computer. The Microsoft Windows operating systems also allow users to utilize the computer more easily.
With widespread use of Microsoft Windows operating systems, numerous software applications adapted for the Microsoft Windows environment have been developed, such as word processing programs, graphics editors, and others.
A computer uses driver software to link the computer to peripheral devices. Driver software is software that contains control functions enabling the computer to communicate with and also to control the peripheral devices. Peripheral devices include monitors, modems, printers, CD-ROM (compact disc read only memory) drives, and other hardware connected to the computer.
Drivers must be loaded into the computer's memory. The fundamental driver architecture is the one used by DOS (disk operating system). The way a computer handles drivers depends on the computer's operating system. DOS, 16-bit versions of Microsoft Windows operating systems, and Microsoft Windows 95 operating system each treat drivers differently.
If one wants to connect a particular printer to host computer, a device driver designed for that specific printer is needed. If the computer uses DOS (disk operating system) and does not use a Microsoft Windows operating system, then the appropriate driver for that specific printer is needed, where the driver is designed for use by computers using DOS. However, if the computer uses a Microsoft Windows operating system, such as Microsoft Windows 3.1, Microsoft Windows NT, or Microsoft Windows 95, then the appropriate device driver for that specific printer is needed, where the driver is designed for use by computers using a Microsoft Windows operating system.
Drivers match the resource needs of hardware, including the peripheral devices listed above, to the software applications used on a host computer.
Printers and printing systems have been developed to improve printing processes. Some examples of these printers and printing systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,198 for Host Based Printing System for Printing a Document Having at Least One Page issued to Deppa et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,519 for Ink-Jet Printer Color Palette Selection Method and System issued to Neff, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,682 for Method and System for Incorporating Indicia into a Document Generated by a Computer Application issued to Weinberger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,175 for Low Cost Page Printer System and Method issued to Lung et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,895 for Printing Apparatus with Automatic Operation Mode Changing Function issued to Hattori, U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,014 for Method and System for Matching the Software Command Language of a Computer with the Printer Language of a Printer issued to Vassar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,159 for Printing Apparatus that Adapts to Host Computer's Operation Mode issued to Sasaki et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,915 for Printer Having Means for Identifying Print Head Type issued to Kikuchi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,491 for Thermal Ink Jet Printer Adapted to Operate in Monochrome, Highlight or Process Color Modes issued to Rezanka, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,572 for Programmable Head Type Detection and Maintenance System issued to Harrington, III et al.
Currently there do exist printers and printing systems developed to improve printing processes. However, I have discovered that it would be desirable to develop an enhanced printing system where a host computer can sense the type of ink cartridge in a printer connected to the host computer in a highly effective manner.